


monster mash

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Cat Tony Stark, Demon Tony Stark, Double Penetration, Facials, Fanart, Knotting, M/M, Mer Bucky Barnes, Mer Tony Stark, Sexual Content, Tentacles, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Wolf Bucky Barnes, Xenophilia, alien Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: Bucky and Tony get up to no good in various positions, in various supernatural states…





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> One chapter with explicit art to be posted (hopefully) every Thursday plus one Tuesday, all the way to Halloween!

> I ...... [Demon!Tony and Human!Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313/chapters/49687379) \- Double Penetration  
II ...... [Shifters: Cat!Tony and Wolf!Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313/chapters/49998812) \- Knotting  
III ...... [Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313/chapters/50170043) \- Tentacles  
IV ...... [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313/chapters/50451860)  
V ...... [Mermen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313/chapters/50590868) \- Facials  
VI ..... [Human!Tony and Werewolf!Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857313/chapters/50701355)


	2. I. Demon!Tony and Human!Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tag: Double Penetration

The Asset faltered as Anthony stuffed his thin tail alongside his cock. Anthony panted, wriggling it deeper inside himself with a smirk. 

"Don't stop now, honey." 


	3. II. Shifters: Cat!Tony and Wolf!Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tag: Knotting

With a thrust that had Tony clawing at the edge of the table to stay on, Bucky shoved his knot in as he came, remembering to bite Tony's neck at the last minute. Tony yowled, pressing back at Bucky's still twitching hips, his own orgasm overtaking him.

As they cooled down, Bucky licked at the impressive bite mark he left at Tony's request. He thought the hickeys were pretty satisfying themselves, but something about neck biting really got cats going apparently. Tony just purred in response.

"How long are we going to be stuck together again?" Tony asked, wiggling around in an attempt to face Bucky. They both moaned as the movement tugged at Bucky's knot.

"Gonna be a bit, babe. Here, pull up those bird videos you wanted to show me." Bucky reached over to pick up the tablet they had almost knocked off the coffee table.

Tony huffed in annoyance, but the languid curl of his tail said differently. "Canines."


	4. III. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Tentacles

"JARVIS, query sexual compatibility between Aura and Coleoids."

JARVIS sighed, "Records indicate no harmful side effects of copulation between your species. However, please be advised that excessive ingestion of a Coleoid's body fluids can cause an aphrodisiac effect throughout an Aurum’s system that lasts one to two hours. Should you expect sexual intercourse, perhaps it would be best if you refrain from performing fellatio on Sargent Barnes."

Tony hummed, pointedly ignoring the AI's advice. "Good to know."

\----

The gravity simulator kicked into low as JARVIS set the navigation to cruise as commanded. Their course to Delta Orionis was in place. Time for a little recreation.

"Mmm, gotta keep you grounded." Bucky said, palming Tony's ass firmly to keep him from drifting off.

Tony laughed, "Seems like you could use a hand too. What do you say? May I?" He trailed a finger along the seam of Bucky's underwear and got a fervent kiss in response.

When they parted, Bucky growled, "Fuck yeah."

Tony slipped his fingers into the fly, coaxing Bucky's tentacles out. Gripping the thickest one, Tony began twisting along its length. Bucky's cock wrapped around Tony's wrist along with his strokes, the copious amount of precum coating Tony's forearm.

"Feels good," Bucky panted. His mouth slid warmly again Tony's.

"Now let's test a theory of mine..." Tony pushed himself down, eye level with Bucky's tentacles, unhinged his jaw and shoved Bucky's writhing cock down his throat. Bucky groaned heavily, watching the sticky precum and saliva leak out across Tony's lips and chin to drip towards the ship's floor.

They were so getting disciplined for "contamination of common spaces."


	5. IV. Wings

As Tony pulled himself closer to Bucky, grinding down sensually against him, the fireworks outside illuminated Bucky's face in a multicolored bloom of light. His snow white wings fluffing and twitching at every roll of his hips, he was absolutely beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes I wasn't sure how to work in:  
\- Bucky and Tony vaguely based on 616  
\- Both have swan wings, Bucky: trumpeter swan, Tony: black swan  
\- They're in a nest  
\- "Swans mate for life"  
\- "Swan songs" ?  
\- Swans have cloacas and penises in those cloacas... Interpret this drawing as you will ;)


	6. V. Mermen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Facials

Tony pulled off just as Bucky came, streaks of thick come landing across his face and chest. Cupping Tony's face, Bucky slid his thumb into Tony's month, pushing some of the come in as well.

Bucky smirked, "That's a good look for you."


	7. VI. Human!Tony and Werewolf!Bucky

"My, what big teeth you have."

**Author's Note:**

> Um, happy Halloween? Lol the posting schedule didn’t go as planned, but hope you all enjoyed this little series.
> 
> You can find more of my explicit nsfw winteriron works at velvetmetal on [Tumblr](https://velvetmetal.tumblr.com/) or [Dreamwidth](https://velvetmetal.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
